Dragonball Grand Fantasy 2
by LordZamme
Summary: Sequel to Dragonball Grand Fantasy. Takes off where the first one left off...currently a work in progress.


This is my "series" Dragonball GF: Grand Fantasy  
  
Series Two: Oozaru King Vegeta Saga  
  
Timeline: Goku's Timeline Time: Moments after Mabel's Death  
  
Main Characters: Goku- Same age as before.  
Vegeta- Same age as before.  
Damon- Trunks' only child (9 yrs. 1 1/2 yrs. H.T.C.).  
  
Damon gets placed in a bed in Kami's tower and everyone else sits out in the courtyard. Bulma arrives shortly and begins working on the time capsule. Piccolo is off to one side meditating; Vegeta is sitting near a tree resting; Gohan, Krillin and Goku are off in the corner talking. Goku is explaining how Vegeta and Krillin are grandfathers. "So Krillin, gives you a new view on Vegeta, huh?" Goku smacks Krillin on the back and Krillin slowly nods his head. Gohan after a short while takes off to go see his mom, Piccolo heads off to find a quiet place to train, and Krillin heads for home.  
  
After a few hours, Mr. Popo comes out of the house and informs everyone that Damon has awaken. Since Bulma's the closest she rushes past Mr. Popo and shuts the door. Bulma walks over to the side of the bed and sits down. Damon opens his eyes, "hey grandma, where's dad?" Bulma rubs his hand and begins to explain, "Damon, your father passed away during the fight with Mabel. And your still in the past, your grandma is in the future still." Damon closes his eyes and slowly sits up. He turns to Bulma, opens his eyes and begins to cry. Bulma pulls him to her, "shhhh, its ok Damon, were going to get you home. As soon as I figure out how I, in the future, made the machine." Damon stops crying and replies, "I know dad would want me to be strong. But I don't know if I can." Bulma sits with Damon for a while and then she heads for home with the time capsule.  
  
Goku enters Damon's room and sits on a chair next to the bed. Damon looks over at Goku, "Goku, what am I suppose to do now? We can't wish my dad back in this timeline or in the future." Goku replies quickly, "I am going to take you back to your timeline and wish your father back with the Namick balls." Vegeta appears in the doorway, "your not going alone Kakarot." Goku turns to Vegeta and nods. Goku turns back to Damon, "Damon how did you achieve Mega Saiyan? Was it through loss or severe training?" Damon thinks about this for a moment, "neither, I achieved it through love." Goku stares at Damon for a minute then turns to Vegeta, "Vegeta I think that we both should agree no more Super Saiyan, the consequences are too great." Vegeta thinks for a moment nods, and exits the room.  
  
The next morning Goku, Vegeta, and Damon all fly to Capsule Corp. to find out how Bulma is doing. As they arrive Trunks comes running out to meet them. "Dad big news, mom thinks she knows how it works!" Goku turns to Damon and gives him a high five, they all rush inside. Bulma is sitting in the time machine pushing buttons and stops when she notices everyone rushing in. She hops out and turns to Damon, "I told you I would get you home." Damon smiles, "thanks you gra- Bulma." Bulma takes everyone over to the machine and shows them how to use it. She hands Vegeta a few pills, "some are for food, some are clothing, and one is another machine. Now don't lose them." Goku starts jumping up and down, "were going camping, were going camping." Vegeta turns to Goku, "Kakarot, grow up. We are not going camping." Goku stops jumping in mid air and sticks his tongue out at Vegeta.  
  
Goku and Damon hop in the machine and begin fighting over who sits where. Vegeta hops it, tells them both to shut up and begins pushing buttons. Damon peeks around Vegeta's elbow, "now don't get there before me and my dad left." Vegeta hits Damon with his elbow and tells him to be quiet. Bulma waves with Trunks and Goku tries to wave but they leave before he can get his hands up.  
  
As soon as they arrive Vegeta jumps out, Damon and Goku fall out each side. Damon gets up, looks around, "I don't think this is right, its too bright, and its not as destroyed." Vegeta looks around and notices a large castle, "Damon, what is that?" Damon turns to look at what Vegeta is pointing at, "I have no idea. I have never seen anything like that before." Goku looks at it for a moment, "lets go explore it." Damon looks at Vegeta and follows Goku.  
  
As they are walking up the main corridor which is lined with statues on both sides, Damon suddenly stops. Goku looks back at Damon and turns around, Vegeta continues walking. Damon yells to Vegeta, "Vegeta, hold on a second something is wrong here." Vegeta turns around and begins walking back to the group. He arrives just as all the statues come alive at the same time and attack. Before anyone has any time to react, they are surrounded and being forced to the ground. Damon looks over at Goku, "my energy... is begin drained... I can't fight it anymore..." Damon passes out, soon followed by Goku and Vegeta.  
  
Goku slowly opens his eyes and sits up, he looks around the room and notices Damon laying on the floor next to him. Slowly Goku crawls over to Damon and wakes him up. Damon awakes and tries to stand, he collapses. Goku helps him sit up, "Damon all our energy was taken we are to weak to stand." Damon nods and looks around the large dark room. Suddenly a figure out of the blackness appears in front of Damon and Goku. "My name is Pilaf, who are you? Why are you here?" Goku stares at the small man wearing ripped and torn clothing for a moment then recognizes him, "Emperor Pilaf?" Pilaf steps closer to Goku and stares at him for a long period of time, "My name is Pilaf, who are you? Why are you here?" Goku tries to stand but fails, and remains sitting, "Emperor Pilaf, my name is Goku and this is Damon. Where are we? Who's castle is this?" Pilaf steps away from Goku, "Goku is dead, you no Goku. We are here. This is King Vegeta's Castle. Goku is dead, you no Goku." Pilaf slowly turns back around and walks back into the shadows.  
  
Vegeta slowly tries to get to his knees but can't find any energy to manage it. He looks around and sees his is in front of a large throne. He reaches behind his armor and takes out a pill. He presses the switch, lays it down next to himself, and a small table full of food appears. He begins to eat. Just as he finishes cleaning the table of food a man appears behind him, in the doorway. "Excuse me but the King will be arriving soon, and he does not allow weaklings in the throne room." The man turns around and walks out the door. Vegeta stands up, looks up and blows the roof up. He looks back at the door the man went through and walks out of the room.  
  
Goku reaches into his belt and pulls out a small Seansu bean, he splits it in two and hands one half to Damon. Damon pops the bean in his mouth and eats it. He flexes his muscles and Goku gets pushed over. 


End file.
